Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining
by Miffy-Chan
Summary: It had been a real schlep to let go. Sanity hanging by a thread and her renowned fiery temperament abated, Kagome is whisked back to the realities of life by being a normal teen. Alas, fate cruelly jiggers her destiny and delivers her pieces of the past.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

The city of Tokyo bustled with life as many busied themselves with the upcoming festival. Flashy lights flickered on and off; malls were adorned with lush decorations; yells of "tailgate!" became audible even to the nineteenth floor and people from all walks of life littered the streets.

However, it wasn't the merry lightings per se that made the city so unbelievably breathtaking, but the imperishable mirth of the residents and their contagious laughter that coursed through each individual.

But Kagome Higurashi did not see them. Dark tresses contrasted sharply with pale skin while slim fingers held a vice like grip over an enchanted collar. A wry smile crept up her face as she recalled her days with a certain imperious hanyou. She never could forget him and the little group they led to victory.

A sister she never had. A skirt-chaser as a mentor. A son she treated as she would her own. A cuddly friend for warmth. And… a hanyou, that taught her love. They were all viciously wrenched from her grasp and thrown centuries back in time.

Alas, she decided, her solitude would end that very day. She was free from Inuyasha. They both knew that he could not forget Kikyou, and never would. A silent agreement that only the two knew was forged and adhered to. She had let him go… and vice versa.

She was stunning. And she knew it. At the age of nineteen, her curves turned heads and her innocent beauty surpassed Kikyou herself. The number of offers that she had rejected were countless. She was adamant about finding true love, for examples such as Miroku and Sango put present day relationships to shame. No exotic gifts were exchanged, but something as simple as flowers made no one doubt the unbreakable bond they shared.

Though her education was neglected, she kept up with her nimble mind and swift reactions to sticky situations. She had her best friends, Ayumi, Yuuka and Eri, who believed in her when half the school thought her dead. Now in college, she relied more on her eccentric and perky friends, who offered their support without a tinge of hesitation.

Tonight she would sleep. And tomorrow, she would begin her new life at Tokyo University without regrets.

&&&

"Kagome! We missed you! Are you better now?" Her three friends relentlessly bombarded her with questions, concern written plainly on their faces.

"Thanks guys, I'm fine. The doctor said that I wouldn't be sick as often anymore." Kagome gritted through her teeth. A white lie should be fine. Right?

"That's great! Also, we got ourselves a _drop dead sexy_ professor this year! I couldn't believe it!" Ayumi squealed, clenching her fists with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks." The three chorused with a dramatic wave of the hand before slapping it to their foreheads.

Kagome rolled her eyes. How hot could modern guys get? They should have seen those in the feudal era…

The morning flew past and after what seemed like eons, the lesson of the mystery professor was finally about to begin. _Just five more minutes…_ The suspense was killing her. Her friends had refused to reveal the name of Mr. X, which was what she was forced to label him as, for calling him Mr. Jerk had sent her several invisible notes of death.

Tearing her eyes off the board, Kagome perused through the chapter they were currently studying. Assured that nothing the professor gabbed about would be too difficult for her to manage, she carefully analysed her surrounding peers.

To her surprise, the females were all sitting erect, applying make up in generous amounts whereas the males looked disgruntled for failing to wrap their girlfriends round their finger.

Kagome couldn't help but grimace at the situation. Several loose whores went a step further. Not only did they unbutton their blouses to the middle, their bra straps were intentionally dragged to the sides, attracting the attention of the horny losers. _Who is this professor to provoke such a reaction?_

"You're dismissed." The professor announced. Silent cheers could be heard as Kagome did a little dance in her head.

Her cheer went by the board when a deadly silence descended upon the class.

As soon as she snapped her head up, her stomach started doing exercises. Her brain ceased to send signals to her organs as her jaw plunged to the floor.

Silver hair, gold eyes. No fluffy little ears.

"S-s-e… SESSHOUMARU?!" she stuttered before raising her voice by several decibels.

All attention seemed to be focused on her as soon as his name left her lips. Slapping a hand over her mouth, she muttered an incomprehendable apology.

Dressed in black slacks and a white button-up shirt folded to the elbows with his hair tied into a low ponytail, Sesshoumaru looked almost ethereal. Sure, in the feudal era his regal appearance had attracted many females, humans and demons alike. But in modern clothes, he was, as they had bluntly put, _drop dead sexy. _

Despite that, she had made an irrevocable gaffe. Okay, a gaffe is always irrevocable. She just called- no, screamed like a banshee, Sesshoumaru's name in an informal manner. The girls were not going to be happy. That, unfortunately, was an understatement.

_More importantly, what was he doing there? Did demons really live that long?_

She was dragged out from her stupor by his baritone voice echoing through the class. As if to irk her, he looked down at the name list before smirking and declared, "Higurashi, meet _me_ for lunch."

She could have sworn that the female population was literally throwing daggers at her back while Sesshoumaru basked in schadenfreude. _That jerk, after all these years, he's still such an arrogant bastard… Couldn't he have helped her mitigate the situation?!_

Time seemed to crawl as Sesshoumaru conducted their lesson. Although he was definitely a much better professor than the rest of the old farts, his commanding tone just seemed to rile her up. Furthermore, he had just left her under a cloud with five words.

The lesson went rather uneventfully till Sesshoumaru displayed the attitude of a demon lord with the gift of the gab- that degraded even the undegradable.

The clueless girl sauntered up towards the demon who was about to leave, the tube she wore looking as though it would fall into pieces any moment.

"_Professor_ Takeshi," she purred, "My grades are not up to expectations this time. Perhaps being better acquainted with you would produce better results." Reading in between the lines, you'll get what she means.

His stoic face looked impassive but Kagome knew better. She had seen it all too many times. He could easily remove her existence without leaving any evidence that implied the possibility of him being the mafia. _Too easily…_

She was about to leap into a heroic role when impressive words spewed from the demon's mouth. Not vulgar but baleful, the verbally tormented girl looked as though she could not have been more insulted nor afraid in her life. She was bound to get a persecution complex.

This man, this demon, could drive a saint nuts. With words.

Relief overwhelmed her as she thought about the times they had sparred with Sesshoumaru. Not only would he have trashed them in combat, but also would trounce them in a verbal spar.

&&&

She never quite did hear the end of it. Ever since her little outburst in class, all the females seemed to be getting into her hair. And she hadn't even left the classroom!

The opposite sex however, seemed to be wearing a smug look on their faces. No doubt jubilant over the fact that their professor was taken, which implied that the girls would come crawling back on hands and knees. _They wish._

Burrowing her way out of the Sesshoumaru fan club, which included the entire campus of females save her three friends, Kagome decided to keep her trap shut about the touchy topic of Takeshi Sesshoumaru, the world's most eligible bachelor, for the rest of her miserable life.

Doing her damnedest to reach for the door, she literally charged with every ounce of her strength for the threshold that had the sign 'heaven' dangling from it.

Just as she crouched into a sprinting position, two pairs of hand roughly slammed her against the wall.

"Just who do you think you are, bitch? The professor ain't yours so you better watch that mouth before I glue it shut." Shiyori, the world's biggest slut declared, her crackly voice besting nails being dragged against the chalkboard.

Apparently the two who had unceremoniously given her spine a bruise were her lackeys. _Just like Naraku… _The mere thought of him made her indisposed.

Fortunately for them, she felt like being merciful or they would have been blasted into oblivion.

"If you're done," she calmly replied while shrugging off the hands that pinned her against the wall, "I have matters to attend to."

An angry fist came flying towards her and she caught it with ease. Spending time in the warring era had not taught her nothing. She was not a little girl anymore.

The air crackled with energy that had a pink hue to it as she delivered a sharp pain to the offending appendage. Shiyori hissed in pain while jerking her arm back, incessantly shrieking that Kagome was a witch.

The others merely thought her a schizophrenic and schmoozed Kagome, seemingly like a paparazzi. (Hey, two 'sch' in the same line!) Perhaps they were brainwashed into positive thoughts and had switched on their anything-for-Sesshoumaru-information mood.

Kagome edged away with a sweat drop on her face at the sight of the undignified females while cautiously sneaking towards Sesshoumaru's office for refuge. Stumbling into a major pitfall regarding the fan club was unpleasant, which made the miko somehow sorely impelled to throttle Sesshoumaru as well as her big mouth.

Successfully getting out of sight and range, Kagome congratulated herself on a rather smooth getaway. _Praise the lord for miko powers! Praise my schoolmates for not having special powers to see mine! God damn Sesshoumaru for his existence!_

Amidst pillorying the demon, anxiety coiled in her stomach. _Is Inuyasha still alive? What about the others?_

Body taut with nervousness, Kagome grasped the doorknob in a crushing grip.

It had been so hard to let go. Why did destiny jigger her fate and so unmercifully throw her efforts back to her face?

Nonetheless, why was she given back a piece of her past? There was only one way to find out.

"Miko, it's been a long time."

&&&

Detail: The big fuss about everyone staring at Kagome like a fish when she sputtered out Sesshoumaru's name is because it's rude to call someone by their first name unless you know them very well in Japan.

Secondly, no offence but you guys know that the girl who went up to Sesshoumaru is proposing to sleep with him for a passing grade right? If not, my bad. I didn't quite go into detail… P

AN: This story isn't edited because I will probably not continue. It's kind of, a spur of a moment thing. I wrote it and MC read through it. Though she agreed to edit at first, I decided that since it's going to stop here I might as well not bother her. See how thoughtful I am! lol, kidding. Don't worry about Kick and Kisses though; it's still alive and kicking. Unintended pun by the way.

PS: MC here. Lols I edited one or two slight grammar errors in this chapter. Just acknowledging myself. xD

&&&

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama!!

Sesshoumaru: What.

Jaken: I lost my contacts!

Sesshoumaru: Is it my problem?

Inuyasha: Feh. There are contacts that big to be put in his eyes?

Somewhere in the background: Inuyasha you unempathetic wuss! Osuwari!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Like fire to gunpowder, his impeccable voice set her heart aflutter. All she wanted to do was abscond from this quandary, this reality, this madness. Neither had changed, physically.

Silver, derriere-length hair and radiant amber orbs complete with the killer lashes spelled Sesshoumaru. The top left unbuttoned button mischievously compelled eyes to wander south, revealing the beginnings of a chiseled chest before teasingly tucking itself beneath the white fabric. Tall, imposing and sinewy as ever, the taiyoukai seemed to have the slightest hint of a smile etched on those sensuous lips of his.

Sparkling cerulean eyes abound with emotions in their depths spoke of disbelief, joy, and, acquiescence to swallow the bitter reality. Tears trickled down the pale yet adorable face of the waif-looking epitome of Aphrodite, her petite frame trembling from her silent sobs.

Lost, cold and utterly distraught, Kagome could have cared less that he would think her a lachrymose. Yet, she refused to bawl her eyes out in front of him, it was all a matter of will.

Alas, warm, comforting hands plunged into the dark waters and revived her snuffled flame. The scent of thunderstorms wafted towards her sniffling nose as the sexiest demon alive held her in his embrace apprehensively, pulling her flush against his masculine chest.

What ludicrousness! She must be hallucinating amidst wallowing in self-pity. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have given a tinker's cuss regarding her welfare!

Contradictory to her thoughts, the priestess desperately clutched onto the demon, her aforementioned stereotype of Sesshoumaru tossed to the wind.

&&&

"I assure you I don't do that very often." Sesshoumaru growled out in defense as Kagome teased him incessantly about the hug.

The pair strolled languidly towards the cafeteria, blatantly ignoring several crass comments from the female population in their fit of pique. Word of Sesshoumaru being taken had spread through the entire campus like a wild fire with nothing to impede it.

Being seen together would only exacerbate the matter but neither gave a rat's ass. Within minutes, both were noshing away at their food as they indulged in their conversation. Or rather, Kagome was blathering away as Sesshoumaru kept silent.

"Kagome!" the trio hollered, effectively attracting the attention of said person.

Never had she imagined that she would ever balk at the prospect of leaving with her friends. Yet, her heart sank. She had much to inquire and little was quenched.

Her querulous thoughts were appeased when Sesshoumaru scribbled a note on his name card and handed it to her before striking a jealousy nerve as he gracefully glided away.

'Five, four, three, two, one-' Her inseparable friends whom stuck to her like parasites skillfully broke the Guinness World Record as Kagome made a hash of comprehending the plethora of questions.

&&&

Begrudgingly exculpated, Kagome, with a spring in each step, headed towards the dormitory in hopes of dodging remarks thrown across the Earth by the pliant pea-brainers.

Her little 'scheme' afoot, the waned miko regained some of her usual verve before it deftly slipped through her fingers again. Some would call it propaganda but, who cares? It wouldn't do to have pillocks morphing into serial killers after her.

Gifted with a sharp tongue and a voluble wit, she received self-plaudits on the placating of three enraged walking, talking, clouds of doom, namely Ayumi, Yuuka and Eri.

It was a tempest in a teacup. Scratch that, teapot. But that's not the point; let's get on with the story.

The trio had the natural propensity of meddling and spreading the juiciest news. _Have them see things my way and the female population will cease their childish antics_, she convinced herself, ignoring a small voice chiming in that said otherwise as she plopped onto the bed.

Not a day had passed and she was already homesick. The shrine wasn't too far away but it was all in the name of convenience to stay in the dorm with the trio. However, Ayumi and the other two had already gone clubbing along with the other half of the campus.

She didn't mean to be a wet blanket but ever since her escapade in the feudal era had ended, all she did was dwell in melancholy. The trio had offered to stay behind with her but she mulishly shooed them off.

Despite that, she leapt from the cozy bed that seemed to have a human magnet attached to it before changing into a racerback-top and shorts for her daily run.

"Exactly how big is this campus?" Kagome cursed in between pants minutes later, her top drenched in sweat.

"Enormous." A somewhat beguiling voice replied. Kagome faltered in her steps before cursing as she lost her momentum.

"Sess-" she began before her jaw dropped.

Standing before her was another one of the most gorgeous guys she ever had the pleasure of meeting. Ebony hair swayed in synchronization with the wind while crimson eyes with a tinge of silver seemed to hypnotize her as his eyes stared back at hers… Wait, crimson eyes?!

She gasped in realization before stumbling backwards, tripping over her feet in the process of doing so. Snapping her eyes shut, she awaited the nasty impact of ground. As clichéd as it may seem, the knight in shining armour went along with the script and saved the damsel in distress.

Effectively, I must add, taking indirect advantage of the maiden as his arms wrapped around her waist while her tiny frame went up and personal with his chest.

"Are you alright?" he questioned in concern as Kagome steadied herself.

"Yea… I guess." She bumbled; assuring herself that there was no way Naraku walked the face of Earth. _He died didn't he?_

Chuckling at her sheepish look, he gave his salutations.

"Kaira-kun is it? I'm Higurashi Kagome! Nice to meet you!" the miko replied with remarkable equanimity. _At least they don't have the same name…_

"Ah, Higurashi-san, wh-"

"Please, Kagome will do." She chirped, disliking the ridiculous formalities.

"Kagome…" he tested, the words rolling sleekly off his tongue. "Well Kagome, how about dinner with me?"

&&&

Half an hour later found Kagome, showered and preened, sitting in a posh car with Kaira on their way for dinner.

"Where do you wish to dine?" he inquired as he maneuvered the car out of campus and onto the main road, soon halting at the red light.

"Hmm," pondered Kagome, making an adorable sight for a nineteen-year-old as a finger tapped against her lips.

Kaira laughed. "What?" she growled and pouted at the same time, earning her another chortle of amusement.

"Nothing much. Have you made up your mind?"

"Western?" Receiving a nod, the car sped off into the night.

Hours later had Kaira thoroughly amused with Kagome and her childish antics, particularly how she wrestled with the steak. His guile somehow cajoling Kagome to the movies, the two partied the night away, sneaking back to the dorms only at two in the morning.

"Oyasumi." She said, giving him an innocent, demure smile.

"Goodnight," he replied, edging closer and closer…

At the last possible moment, Kagome turned her head, receiving a peck on the cheek instead.

"Sorry." He murmured, somewhat disappointed before disappearing into the dimly lit corridor.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! That was not supposed to happen!" Kagome snapped her head towards the sound and was greeted by nothing but darkness. _It was in the opposite direction of where Kaira left so it's definitely not him…_ It didn't come from her room either.

A tingle of electricity went down her spine. _Who was that? It sounded rather familiar too… _"Who's there?" she demanded, summoning a ball of raw energy.

'Click'

The door to her room swung open and three silhouettes were cast on the ground.

"Kagome?" three groggy voices chorused. "Eep!" she squealed, before composing her flustered state and greeting her friends as they ushered her in.

"Where did you go? You came back even later than us…"

"Well," Kagome began as she grabbed her pajamas before heading towards the bathroom. "That's for tomorrow."

Three simultaneous groans could be heard as they shuffled off to bed.

&&&

The rays of dawn crept into the salubrious room where Kagome laid as the breeze gently caressed the pale skin of the young priestess. All was silent and well till-

CRASH

Three teens decided to muss it up.

"Kagome Higurashi! We three hereby denounce you guilty of adultery!" Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she replied vacuously, "Huh?"

"You were out all night! No wonder you didn't go clubbing with us! How could you!" the trio did their puppy eyes before the man-made waterworks began.

Sobered, she gave a glare that made Sesshoumaru seem like a puppy. They had the temerity to declare her adulterous when she was violated by a guy she knew for less than a day?

The friendly fracas thus began. "Pillow fight!" her war cry rang through the room and pandemonium followed soon after as each pelted the other with cushions. Doing that always eased the tension and relieved them of their pent up frustrations.

A knock on the door diverted their attention amongst the ruckus. Leaping over Yuuka who laid on the floor in submission, Kagome flung the door open.

"Kagome, I-" Kaira began before he noticed Kagome's state of dress. Blushing, he turned away. (NC: Wow, imagine Naraku blushing. Oops, did I let something slip?)

Giggling at his obvious discomfort, she cooed, "It's fine. See you later in class." Ruffling his hair only added to the seemingly appalled look on his face before she closed the door.

Turning around, she met with the knowing looks on the three incorrigible schmucks before wondering what she did wrong in her past life. Wait, she was Kikyou in her past life. No wonder.

&&&

"What's the first class?" Ayumi asked as she scrambled to pour the milk and butter the bread.

"P.E with Professor Takeshi!" the other two squealed as Kagome stumbled out of bathroom, taking over Ayumi's job as the girl sprinted in to shower.

All of them save Ayumi were already showered and dress with breakfast almost ready. "Ayumi!" Kagome hollered. "Fifteen minutes left! Breakfast's done! Get your sorry ass out of the bathroom!"

The other two had already dug into their food, devouring nearly all the eggs, with Kagome not too far behind.

The four dashed to join the class at the field, gasping for breath and relief as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

"Girls five laps around the field. Boys fifteen." Short, succinct and _sexy_, Sesshoumaru somehow mananged to convey his message to the entire class without shouting. _Wow, that takes skill._

"Good morning Professor Takeshi!" the girls chorused in a singsong voice despite knowing that it would be ignored before doing as he said.

"Morning, Kagome." The miko looked to her right before blinking in recognition. "Same to you Kaira!" she chirped in between pants. On her left jogging were the three spawn of the devil, cackling maliciously at the pair.

"Hey, _Kaira_." Oh, how could she forget her? Kaira's good looks would definitely not escape Shiyori.

Kaira merely nodded in reply, as if tempted to ignore the putrefied fag hag. The next four laps were pure hell for Kagome's untainted ears as Kaira kept next to her with Shiyori screeching sappy stuff to him. Fortunately the other three lagged behind and escaped the torment of words.

When the fifth round ended, Kagome was only too glad to break off from the human chain. Settling down at the side with her friends, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was leading the troop of sprinting males with Kaira and another rather familiar looking black-haired guy at his heels.

Unconsciously engrossed in the admiring of a certain silver-haired demon, she didn't notice a shriek from Shiyori before the chalkboard repeated it again. _He's just so cute, who could help it…_Turning her head temperately towards the commotion, she responded with a disinterested snort before gazing back at Sesshoumaru. _Even if Ares or any of the Olympians gave their omnipotent protection, Shiyori was bound to screech at the things that seemed the least bit morbid… Take for example, a dead caterpillar twenty hectare away from her. _

While she had been distracted, the rubber band that held _his_ hair pulled free, cascading down his back like a gentle wave. As if time had slowed down, Sesshoumaru followed the lead of his students and took off his shirt, tossing it to the side of the track.

Kagome's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. Similarly, the ardent supporters of the Sesshoumaru fan club spurned by their worshipped laid in a puddle of foam, their ardour for him rocketing sky-high. Even a rabid female chauvinist wouldn't help but avow that the immaculate prissy demon typified one blessed by Narcissus/Ares/Adonis.

After the swirly-eyed hormonal love puppies regained consciousness, an arduous yet pleasurable task for the males, their lesson resumed uneventfully.

&&&

Every nuance of her emotions was demystified through those azure eyes; her body language already speaking volumes.

"It isn't unprecedented. Take you and the clod for example." Sesshoumaru added somewhat mordantly as they strolled towards his car.

"Hey don't juxtapose me with that slab of clay! You're such a churlish turd!" Kagome retorted, though dubious about the newsflash.

"Really?" He swanked as he lowered his head till their noses were almost touching; his intimidating eyes hypnotizing her very soul. She quailed and retreated, cursing as her back hit the car. His pretty eyes didn't seem to help either. She could drown in them forever…

He leaned closer, giving a few good sniffs before seemingly breathe down her neck. She trembled, unsure from fear or something else till-

A beep resounding through her ears signaled that he had unlocked the vehicle. Colourful words spewed from her mouth, amusing the Sesshoumaru with hisses of 'dotty ass' and 'spastic demon'.

"He has perks on a full moon." He added in mock jubilance, easily breaking the unknown tension.

"What? That day is a cloud on the horizon when we used to travel together!" She protested.

"Did I mention that he is now human?"

"Excuse me? You mean-" She began before he interrupted her. "Indeed, the cycle is reversed. He turns hanyou on the full moon." The look on her face was priceless.

"Sesshoumaru!" With that, the miko threw her arms around the demon, causing the car to swerve out of control before it got back on track again.

"Bothersome miko…" He murmured, wondering how soft he had gotten over the years. If it were five hundred years ago, she would have been reduced to a pile of ashes…

"So, how did you find him?"

"With an old couple. They claimed to have found him on the streets with no memory of anything whatsoever."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Yes and it would be better to ask him questions yourself." Expecting her to look downcast, he was met with eyes of unconditional and sisterly love.

Pulling into the driveway, Kagome gasped out in surprise. "You live here?"

"And why wouldn't I?" The house was colossal and Kagome was dead sure the interior would be as astounding. (How cliché can this get… Sigh.)

Stepping over the threshold, the miko marveled at the sight. Who knew that Sesshoumaru would be that tasteful?

"Sesshoumaru! You fuc- Who's that?" An all too familiar voice rang out. Kagome snapped her head towards the figure leaping down the stairs, her eyes widening in disbelieve.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, engulfing the befuddled boy in an embrace. A tad bit swarthy (probably from the sun) and well built, he was indubitably blessed with good looks. Which was just the human Inuyasha she knew.

Prying Kagome off him, he snapped, "Sesshoumaru! How does this wench know me?"

"She-" Sesshoumaru started.

"Osuwari!"

WHAM

A fuddled Inuyasha went flying face-first into the marble floor. His muffled disparage earning him another date with it.

Pleased yet bewildered that her finesse of subduing the foul-mouthed hanyou remained intact, the quote 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' couldn't have been any truer as the miffed miko pulled up a whimpering Inuyasha and practically tore off his neck searching for any signs of a collar.

Seeing that there were none, she let go off him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

All smiles again, she delivered him another crushing bear hug, relishing in the familiar feel of the particular warmth only a certain hanyou emitted.

"Inuyasha, don't you remember me?" Judging by his baffled look, she knew his memory wasn't intact. However, that wasn't enough to put her optimistic mood down. All that mattered was seeing him again.

&&&

"Do you know if any other demons alive?" Kagome asked whilst battling with Inuyasha over the snacks.

"Yes but they're all overseas." Sesshoumaru remarked over the stack of essays.

"You mean Shippou, Kouga-"

"Unfortunately those brats are alive and kicking." Inuyasha butted in, several curse words weaved in for emphasis before the laconic demon casually picked up a toffee without looking up from his work and tossed it into his brother's unsuspecting mouth.

The hanyou paled, his face turning blue from the lack of oxygen as Kagome rolled on the floor in laughter. The demon merely continued with his work, uninterested as to how the toffee did its job.

Picking herself from the floor as Inuyasha clutched his throat, she announced, "It's getting late, I'd better go back."

"There's no school tomorrow." Sesshoumaru offered tacitly.

"Just stay!" Inuyasha chocked out after swallowing the candy. They had hit off pretty well and Inuyasha already seemed to form an attachment with the miko. "And we can piss off fluff-head too!" he added unintelligently.

A pillow whizzed past at a near impossible velocity and hit Inuyasha square in the face. He toppled over before flinging the cushion back, disappointed when his brother deftly caught it.

"I'll stay for the show then." Kagome wheezed before bursting into a fitful laughter at Inuyasha's goofy smile of victory.

"You can have the girls' clothes." Inuyasha supplied offhandedly.

"Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?" Kagome chocked, not noticing the 's' apostrophe, though thanking Kami that it was just a marshmallow.

"No." the two snapped in unison before Inuyasha continued, "Those twerps you're acquainted with centuries ago stay over when they're back from their trips." Scoffing, Sesshoumaru added, "Conveniently leaving some of their stuff for prevalent overnights."

Waving off the impersonal glare directed at him, Inuyasha carried on tactlessly with expletives expertly thrown in. "They're all singles, including fluffy here…"

The provoked demon snapped, ready to wring his brother's neck off… which was just as Inuyasha foresaw. The fate, of an innocent chocolate bar, from the snack tray, is as portrayed: Sailing through the air, it met its imminent end with Sesshoumaru's pen, splitting into two at the impact. Its contents, thick and viscous, splattered on his shirt… and on the half-marked essay.

Impending doom a surefire, the hanyou didn't push his luck. Leaping to his feet, he sprinted away, leaving a livid demon in his wake. Confounded, Sesshoumaru slammed the pen down. It was the last essay too. In a flash, he disappeared after Inuyasha, a Kagome rumbling with laughter attempting to follow.

Stumbling clumsily out of the house, she burst into uncontrollable laughter again as Sesshoumaru backed Inuyasha into the pool.

"Sesshoumaru, let your hair down dude!" Inuyasha cried, a poor attempt at deadening.

Surprisingly, he stopped and took a few steps back from the pool. "Inuyasha," his deep voice shattering the tranquility of the night. "Come here." He beckoned. The hanyou paled, stuttering, "I'll get someone to clean up the mess."

"No." the demon interrupted. "Here." He deadpanned, pointing at the spot he stood for good measure. Kagome stifled her chuckles, edging closer to do the pool, wondering what the demon intended to do.

He whimpered and Kagome could almost imagine his hanyou ears flattening against his head. "Kagome… help… here…" Inuyasha chanted like a mantra, dragging himself towards his brother. "Nope!" she replied all too quickly, giggling at the appalled look on his face.

"Now." the demon repeated implacably, cracking his knuckles for emphasis. Inuyasha seemed to have lost control of his feet, obediently scurrying towards Sesshoumaru whilst severely regretting his impulsive actions.

At a speed much too fast for the human eye to catch, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and flung him towards the pool, his body waltzing through the air like the chocolate bar before plopping into the water. "C-c-old." he breathed out, his teeth chattering.

"K-ka-ag-oo-me…" At the malicious tone, she squeaked, turned tail and fled. But Inuyasha wasn't about to let his prey away. Grabbing her ankle, he tugged and she fell in with him.

"Not fair! Why doesn't Sesshoumaru get dunked?" She cried in defense after adapting to the cold.

"Because." The demon replied, striding away, two seething figures in the pool boring holes into his back.

&&&

AN: Wow, imagine how much I can write without writer's block. I'll be writing Kicks and Kisses now! The block for that should be cleared now. Is this chapter surprising? Lots of twist and more to come- Mwahahaha!! I'm evil-yes. School's reopening tomorrow. MC and I will be too busy to update fast. So hold your horsies folks!

Reviews: Thanks to all my beloved reviewed who egged me on in continuing. Thanks guys! Love ya all to bits!!

_Love,_

_NC_


End file.
